The After Effect of the Underwater Kiss
by mashupmakers
Summary: This is about how Annabeth and Percy felt after their kiss in TLO. Also, this is my first fanfic so be nice! Don't give such harsh feedbacks. I know my grammar might not be great so I apologize in advance. Please R&R!


_This is a really simple two-shot of how Annabeth and Percy felt after the kiss in TLO._

_(Annabeth's P.O.V)_

The last thing I remember is Clarisse throwing Percy and I into the lake before his warm lips were pressed against mine again. The kiss was short and simple. It was really sweet! I would guess we were underwater for at least an hour. We talked a bit about the war and some other things. By the time we went back up to the real world it was around midnight. He pecked me on the lips before saying goodnight and walking to his cabin.

I on the other hand walked back to my cabin in a daze. I kept thinking to myself had that really happened? Wow. Malcom was still awake sitting on his bunk; probably waiting for me. When I entered the cabin he looked up and gave me one of his signature looks that clearly asked, "_Care to share?" _I smiled sweetly before shaking my head and getting ready for bed.

Once I was comfortably in bed, I replayed everything that happened this evening. The same thoughts kept coming back to me. Did I really love Seaweed Brain? We've been through so much together. Will being in a relationship with him affect our friendship? What if we break up? Will our friendship still be the same? That is the risk we have to take if we are going to be in a relationship. Before I drifted off to sleep my mind had a sudden flash back.

_I saw his dull, lifeless face; about to pass out. I saw him waking up; look at my shadow with his famous stupid look. I saw his fear as he realized that those big people were monsters. I saw his astonished face as I took off my cap and became visible once more. I saw his face twisted with anguished as he saw Artemis holding the sky. His anguished became more pronounced as he looked at me and saw how horrible I looked like. I saw his surprised face after I had kissed him. I saw his worried face when he saw how bad that gash looked. I saw his faraway look as we talked on that balcony. I saw how happy his face looked after we talked. _

I suddenly remembered that he was my best friend and no relationship can ever change that. Even if we broke up, I just have this feeling inside my gut that we'll still be best friends. There are plenty of mortal girls out there but he chose _me._ There are plenty of Aphrodite girls out there but guess what? He. Chose. Me. Right then and there, I knew we'd be best friends until the world ends and after that, when we're in Hades Realm, we'll still be best friends. Percy Jackson is my best friend. Even the Kindly Ones can't change that.

(Percy's P.O.V)

I walked back to my cabin quite calmly but man, once I was in there, I literally had a spazz attack. I did not just kiss Annabeth Chase. But we all know it's true. I did. She even remembered my birthday when I did not. She baked me a _blue cake_. Well with the help of Tyson but still, she made me a cake. Then Clarisse and the Stoll Brothers throw us into a lake. I have to admit that I was feeling pretty nervous. Annabeth, the daughter of Athena had been thrown into a lake with me. My dad is Poseidon; he could just make some crazy tidal wave and carry her away. I'm sure if I were on Athena's territory she would've killed me right then and there. But my dad was Mr. Nice-Guy. So thank you, Dad. Well, that was enough thinking about Annabeth. I got ready to go to bed. But once I was in bed I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then all the sudden I got a flash back. It was as if Morpheus turned good and invaded my mind.

_I saw her golden curls. That second our eyes made contact I thought she looked like a princess. Then I woke up and she asked me some weird question like "What happened during the summer solstice?" I thought she was going wacko right there. But hey, she was still cute. I saw her email and saw that she attached a picture. I printed it out and stuck in my binder. As much as I didn't want to believe it I knew that Camp Half-Blood was out there. Looking at Annabeth made me believe that it actually as real. I saw her in my dream. I saw being tricked by Luke. If I could really be there I would've punched him. Maybe even shoved him off the cliff. But no, it was just a vision. I saw her struggling to hold up the sky. It hurt me so much to see her in pain. I saw her dancing with some minor god and I got a queasy feeling inside of me. A type of jealousy. Maybe it was because I wanted to be the one dancing with her and not some minor god. I saw her crying her eyes out because of me. I saw the pure happiness on her face when she saw I was actually alive and not dead. I remember the look on her face underwater._

Right then and there, I realized that we were meant to be. She is my best friend and possibly girlfriend. Nobody can change that. Not even our parents. In my mind I made a letter to my dad and her mom. It goes like this:

_Dear Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon,_

_Annabeth and I will have a relationship together. You can go on hating each other but just know that we love each other. Nothing you can do will change it so here's some advice, don't try to do anything! Thank you. Have a nice day._

_Yours truly,_

_Percy Jackson_

After my little mind note, i fell into a deep sleep knowing I'd see Annabeth tomorrow and hopefully Poseidon and Athena won't kill me for my note.

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. Also, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I would really love it if you would review! Thanks! **


End file.
